pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 53 - Clash Of The Brother’s Part 2
"Now let's get started! I'll start off with somebody you should know very well. Saberal let's go!' said Rodney as he threw his pokéball out and a small tiger cube looking pokémon appeared in front of him. It had orange fur, but the fur on it's underbelly, back leg's, front leg's down to it's paw's, tip of it's ear's and a circle on it's cheek's along with it's whisker’s were ice blue. It also had two stripe’s on it's head, two dot's beside it's eye's that where black along with it's front paw's and the tip of it's tail that were also black. "Who's that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Saberal The Sabertooth Cub Pokémon…Saberal is a very fierce battler that will never give up protecting what they hold dear to themselves. Saberal's are said to have disappeared sometime after the ice age." said The pokédex "Sab...Saber." smiled Saberal as it happily jumped up and down at the sight of Timothy and then ran up to him. "So Saberal how have you been?" asked Timothy as he bent down and rubbed the pokémon on the head. "Saber...Sab...Sab...Beral." replied Saberal happily "I see so you've had allot of fun since you've been with Rodney. I'm very glad to hear that. Now what do you say we get down to our battle?' asked Timothy as he stood back up. "Sab...Sab." nodded Saberal happily "So Timothy knows that pokémon?" asked Misty "Yea! Timothy gave that Saberal to Rodney about 3 year's ago I think." nodded Tanza "I see." said Misty "Alright Saberal let's see how strong you've become since you left. Kira what do you say to a battle?" asked Timothy as he turned around and looked at Kira who was standing beside Pikachu. "Pika...Pi." nodded Kira as she ran out in front of Timothy. "So your using Kira. Ok then Saberal let's show Timothy how much you've grown." smiled Rodney "Saberal." nodded Saberal ready to battle. "Alright Kira you ready for battle." urged Timothy "Pikachu." nodded Kira ready to fight he cheeks sparking with a ice blue electricity. Just then Rodney and Saberal started to glow with a blue energy around them and Timothy and Kira started to glow with a yellow energy surrounding them. "Hay Hinta can I ask you a question?" asked Ash "Sure." nodded Hinta "Well I’ve seen somebody do something like that before. What are they doing exactly?" asked Ash "You have...well then listen carefully. Something tells me that your going to have to use it later anyway if your being trained by Timothy." smiled Hinta "Ok." nodded Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. "Alright then. It's a technique used by aura guardian's among other user's that show's the bond of a trainer and their pokémon." explained Hinta "What do you mean?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Have you ever heard the saying that a pokémon can only show it's true strength when the heart of that pokémon and it's trainer are as one?" asked Hinta "Well I’ve heard some stuff similar to that." nodded Ash "Well this take's that to the max if your someone among the energy using type of people." explained Hinta Ash and Pikachu looked at Rodney, Saberal, Timothy and Kira and saw that they all had stopped glowing. "It's a technique called Heart Fusion. It's a special technique that allows an aura user to transfer portion's of their energy to a pokémon to use in battle." explained Hinta "Transferring energy?” wondered Ash "Pika...Pi?" wondered Pikachu "Yes. You can transfer some of you energy to your pokémon so that it can keep battling or increase it's own power. This only work's though if a trainer and their pokémon have a close relationship or are at least close friends. The closer a trainer and their pokémon are the more power a trainer can transfer to their pokémon making them even more powerful." explained Hinta "Wow! That sound's neat." said Ash "Chu...Pi...Pika." agreed Pikachu "It is, but there are a few drawback's to this move though that you should also know about. One is when a trainer is transferring their energy to their pokémon the trainer will usually become very tired. Two is if the trainer transfer's too much energy that the pokémon isn't trained to handle that pokémon might most likely lost control and then go on a rampage and three if the trainer transfer's to much energy that the pokémon isn't trained to handle it will most likely kill that pokémon." explained Hinta "That's bad." said Ash "Pi." nodded Pikachu "Let's start Saberal use Flamethrower!“ shouted Rodney and Saberal fired a stream of fire toward Kira. "You use Flamethrower to Kira.“ ordered Timothy Kira shot a stream of fire and when the stream of fire collided they wrapped together creating a fireball and exploded. "What the...Kira can use fire type attack's, but how?” questioned Brock "Don't forget Brock...Kira is the result of a Pikachu fused with a Ninetails and a Charizard. So it would come to figure that she would be able to use fire-type attack's. Though she is also able to use flying-type move to. She is a pokémon with triple type's...electric, fire, and flying." noted Tanza "Man that's wack." said Brock "Saberal use Fire Fang!” shouted Rodney Saberal quickly dashed toward Kira at high speed as fire came from it's mouth. "Saberal is fast." noted Ash "Kira up.” motioned Timothy as he raised his hand. Saberal jumped into the air toward Kira, but just before it reached Kira she jumped into the air and started flying around. "Follow her with Flamethrower!” shouted Rodney Saberal fired another stream of fire at Kira while she was flying around and followed her. "Alright Kira it's time to finish this. Go higher.” ordered Timothy "Chu." nodded Kira as she flew high up into the clouds. "Alright now dive." ordered Timothy Kira stopped in midair and flared her wings before tucking them behind her and diving toward Saberal at high speed. "Here we go Saberal time for the finish. Use Flame Shard!” shouted Rodney Saberal started to create a ball of fire in front of it's mouth and all of a sudden the fireball was encased in ice as it was fired at Kira. "Now Kira use Thunderbolt!“ shouted Timothy As Kira headed toward Saberal she was engulfed in electrical energy as the flame shard attack hit Kira and shattered. "Uh oh. Look's like we'll have to do allot better than that." thought Rodney looking at Kira as she continued to head toward Saberal. "Sab." nodded Saberal "Let's see what you've learn." said Timothy to himself. "Alright Saberal it's the last attack so let's use Flame Beam!” shouted Rodney "Sab...Er." said Saberal as it held it's head up as it created a ice ball. All of a sudden the ball of ice started to shine as fire started to burn though the ball of ice. Just then in a flash of blue light a stream of blue fire was shot from the ball of ice toward Kira. "Wow what a move!” shouted Ash "Chu." agreed Pikachu "It's so pretty." marveled Misty "Now that would be a good contest move. Alright Kira it's time to finish this use Steel Wing.” ordered Timothy All of a sudden Kira flared her wing's as they started to glow and all of a sudden an electrical energy covered her entire body as she collided with Saberal's attack. "Hay that sort of look's like a electrical version of Sky Attack." noted Brock "Don't give in Saberal give it everything you got!" yelled Rodney "Finish it.” said Timothy All of a sudden Kira started to glow as she suddenly started to overpower Saberal's attack and began pushing it back.. "What power." glared Ash "Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu Kira pushed Saberal's attack back down to her and she collided with Saberal causing an explosion that sent out a powerful shock wave knocking everybody gathered around them down. "The power of these those two are nut. What have we gotten into." said Ash standing back up. "Pika." said Pikachu "Well do you think it's over?" asked Brock getting up. "I think so." nodded Tanza When the dust finally settled Saberal was laying in the center of a small crater unconscious. "Pi...Pika...Pi." smiled Kira as she landed in front of Timothy "Nice job Kira." congratulated Timothy as Kira ran back beside him. "Nice job Saberal. You gave it your all and that's all that counts." smiled Rodney as he picked up Saberal out of the little crater. "Sab...Sab." smiled Saberal as Rodney sat the pokémon down beside him. "You just rest now and watch this next battle." smiled Rodney as he grabbed another pokéball off of his belt. He looked at Timothy and saw that he was hugging and laughing with Kira in his arm's. "Timothy pokémon are as strong as always. He's still as strong as he was way back when...maybe more so, but what's his secret? wondered Rodney to himself staring at Timothy laughing. Just then they all started to hear a phone ring and Timothy reached into his jacket, pulled out a cell phone and started talking on it. "Who do you think that is?” wondered Eria "Who knows." shrugged Tanza "Awe man I knew I forgot something. Alright I’ll be back to pick it up soon." said Timothy as he hung up the phone and then put it back into his jacket. "So you ready to finish this?" asked Rodney "Sure, but how about we make this a Final Attack Battle?" asked Timothy "Alight then let's do this." nodded Rodney "Final Attack Battle?” wondered Misty "What is that?" asked Brock "It's just something Timothy and Rodney made up. One attack is all you get to use in this battle and you better make it count." explained Tanza "That's simple enough." nodded Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Alright then let's finish this Tidus!” shouted Rodney He threw out his pokéball and out in a flash of red light appeared a very odd colored Growlith. The fur on it's tail, stomach, around it's snout and it's head were a tan color while the fur on the rest of its body was a light blue. "Grow!" howled Tidus as it appeared in front of Rodney. "Look at that Growlith. It's color is amazing." marveled Brock "That Growlith was Rodney's very first pokémon." noted Tanza "How come he didn't have it with him before?” asked Misty "Rodney is the only person with a Growlith like that in the entire region and Blood Wake's knows that. So he left him at home so he could infiltrate their base." explained Tanza "Oh." nodded Misty "Alright Kachu your up." smiled Timothy "Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu as he ran out in front of Timothy. Rodney and Tidus started to glow with a blue energy surrounding them as Timothy and Kachu started to glow with a yellow energy around them. "Alright Tidus prepare your Overheat Wave!” shouted Rodney All of a sudden Rodney stopped glowing as flame's started to burn around Tidus. "Kachu you use Shockwave Blast!” shouted Timothy All of a sudden Timothy stopped glowing as Kachu reared his paw's back as his body surged with black electrical energy. "Ok now I’m confused with all these different combination attack's they keep calling out." sighed Ash "Well you might as well get use to it because they've got allot more where those came from." laughed Hinta "Brace yourself everybody." urged Tanza as the ground started to shake. "What's going on?” asked Brock trying to keep his balance. "Look." motioned Ash pointing at Kachu and Tidus. They looked at Kachu and saw that the black electrical energy sparking around him began to surge wilder. "Pika!" shouted Kachu as his eye's glowed black. "Growlith." howled Tidus with it's eye's glowing red as the fire around it started to blaze more wild. "Now fire!” shouted Rodney Tidus opened it's mouth and when it did it fired a large spinning stream of fire at Kachu. "Now you turn Kachu!” ordered Timothy Kachu threw his paw's forward and he fired a beam of black electrical energy and it clashed with Tidus's attack. The two attacks pushed against each other trying to overpower the other. "This is crazy...amazing, but crazy!" shouted Ash trying not to be blown away by the force of the two attack's. "Pika…Chu…Pi!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash's leg. "This is just plain out crazy!" yelled Misty trying not to be blown away. As the two attack struggled to overpower the other the trainer's and their pokémon that had gathered around Rodney and Timothy where standing there ground trying not to be blown away though some of them had been knocked down by the force of the clashing attack's. "Well Rodney it's been fun, but it's time to finish this. Kachu time to go with the flow and end this." motioned Timothy All of a sudden the black electrical that was crackling around Kachu started to crackle more as his attack started to overpower Tidus's attack and push him back. "Tidus hang in there!” yelled Rodney "Bera!” cheered Saberal Rodney looked at Tidus and saw that he was starting to increasingly lose ground as he struggled to keep his footing. "Tidus is losing ground." noticed Brock "Yep and with that it's over." nodded Tanza Kachu pushed Tidus's attack all the way back to it and when Kachu's attack hit there was a large explosion. The force of the explosion was so powerful that it knocked everybody down flat on their butt's. When the dust settled Tidus's was on the ground in the center of a even larger crater unconscious. "Saber!" shouted Saberal as she got up and ran over to Tidus and started licking him on the cheek. "Kachu go see if Tidus is ok while I go check on Rodney." urged Timothy smiling. "Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu as he ran up to Tidus and Saberal. "Hay are you ok?" asked Timothy as he walked up to Rodney a held out his hand. "Yea...your still as strong as ever." laughed Rodney as Timothy helped him up. "Well you weren't half bad yourself." smiled Timothy "Thanks‘, but how's is Tidus?" asked Rodney "See for yourself." motioned Timothy pointing at Kachu, Tidus and Saberal all laughing and talking. All of a sudden the crowd of trainer's and pokémon that had gathered around them exploded in cheer's. "That was an unbelievable battle!“ cheered Ash "Pika...Pi!” cheered Pikachu "Everybody else seems to have loved it to." agreed Misty After the trainer’s had left Timothy, Rodney, Tanza, Ash, Misty, Brock, Hinta, and Eria all gathered back on the right side of the road. "Alright everybody I have to head back to Yucon to get something." mentioned Timothy "I'll go with you." offered Rodney "Sure." nodded Timothy "We'll head on over to Kordell and wait for you there then." replied Hinta "Alright we'll be back tomorrow evening." nodded Timothy "Pika...Pi...Pi?" Kachu asked Timothy. "So you want to go with them and wait for me there?” asked Timothy "Chu." nodded Kachu Just then Kira, Nina and Nikita all went up to Timothy. "Let me guess you all want to go to." smiled Timothy "Pika." nodded Kira "Be...Be!" nodded Nikita "Mew!" nodded Nina "Alright it's settled then. You all go with them and wait for me there." smiled Timothy as he and Rodney ran back off toward Cibola City. "Well let's get going." urged Tanza "Yea...we should still make it to Kordell before it gets completely dark if we keep up at a steady pace." said Hinta and they all headed out toward Kordell City. To Be Continued................... Category:Season 1 Content